darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodlust (skill)
Bloodlust is a skill in Dark Souls III. Description When performed, the user flips the sword, grabs the blade, and proceeds to stab themselves with it. The user then pulls it out, giving the weapon 30% more Physical damage as well as an additional Bleed build-up for 50 seconds. As the buff animation takes a bit over 4 seconds, the effective duration will be about 45 seconds. The skill requires 10 FP to perform (8 FP when Farron Ring is equipped) and causes 200 Bleed build-up on the user as well as Physical damage, which is based on the user's maximum HP and ignores both defenses and absorption. Usage Single player Due to the sword being un-buffable, this skill is crucial in order to maximize its damage potential. Due to it being a physical buff, it can be effective against all manner of enemies that may have strong elemental resistances. However, care must be taken when combating enemies that inflict Bleed build-up, as even a single hit can greatly damage the player following an activation. In such cases, immediate consumption of a Bloodred Moss Clump may be useful. Online gameplay The additional Bleed buildup and bonus Physical damage can be extremely helpful when combating other players, particularly in areas where there are other sources of bleed (such as if they've been inflicted with the maggot status effect by various enemies in Cathedral of the Deep, Irithyll Dungeon or Painted World of Ariandel). However, care must be taken as opponents may have their own Bleed-inflicting weaponry equipped, such as Kukris, Gnaw or Splintering Bolts, all of which can easily bleed the user out after they activate the buff. As above, immediate consumption of a Bloodred Moss Clump after buffing can be very helpful. Weapons *Bloodlust Notes *The Bleed build-up caused by the skill will completely dissipate after approximately 28 seconds. This means that the buff will only bleed the user out if they have less than 201 resistance or if they use the skill again before its duration has run out. *As with most buffs, activating Bloodlust while it's already active will reapply the buff, which refreshes its duration. The buff being active does not affect the damage or Bleed dealt to the wielder. *The amount of damage dealt to the player upon activation is a function of their max HP, and ignores both absorption and defenses. When performed, the player suffers 5 to 15.6% of their maximum health as damage. The exact damage dealt seems to increase the higher the max health is. *Before the user stabs themselves, they briefly gain a 50% absorption against all damage types. This can stack with Perseverance. **The buff is only applied to the weapon once it is pulled out. If the wielder is interrupted before they are able to perform the second part of the skill, they will incur the damage, FP cost and Bleed buildup but will not gain the buff. **If the user is able to strike an enemy behind them while performing the first part of the skill, they will stagger out of the skill, canceling the buff. However, the enemy will receive immense damage, almost double the damage from a charged two-handed strong attack. **The sword can strike enemies in front of the player as it is being pulled out, dealing damage roughly equal to a two-handed weak attack. *This skill can be parried. Trivia *Bloodlust is both identical in animation and effect to the Bewitched Alonne Sword from Dark Souls II. Category:Skills